Test Story
by Pritiprit
Summary: Don't read this. Just a test to see if I can use Fanfiction right.


**Más información sobre Pages**

Explore el documento. Toque las imágenes y el texto. Experimente con el mejor procesador de textos diseñado para un dispositivo móvil.

**Paso 1: Conocer Pages**

La barra de herramientas.

Barra de herramientas

Al abrir un documento en orientación vertical u horizontal, la barra de herramientas se encuentra en la parte superior de la pantalla.

Documentos

Aquí puede crear nuevos documentos y abrir los que ha guardado. Pages guarda automáticamente mientras trabaja.

Deshacer

Pulse este botón para deshacer un cambio o manténgalo pulsado para rehacerlo.

Barra de herramientas

**Formato:** cambiar ajustes del objeto/texto.

**Insertar:** añadir un objeto a la página.

**Herramientas:** ortografía, etc.

**Paso 2: Usar texto**

Añadir estilo a su documento.

Personalizar texto fácilmente

Pulse el texto y verá la regla. En la regla, pulse el botón "Tipos de letra" para modificar el aspecto del texto.

O pulse el botón de estilos de carácter para que el texto seleccionado quede **en negrita**, _en cursiva_ o subrayado.

Usar estilos diseñados por Apple

Pulse tres veces este párrafo para seleccionarlo. A continuación, pulse el botón Formato de la barra de herramientas y seleccione Estilo. Pulse cualquier estilo de la lista para aplicarlo a la selección.

**Paso 3: Usar objetos**

Mover, redimensionar y girar imágenes.

Mover

Pulse la mariposa para seleccionarla y arrástrela por la página. Cuando mueve la imagen, el texto se adapta.

Para cambiar el modo en que el texto se ajusta alrededor de la imagen, pulse el botón Formato, pulse Disposic. y luego pulse Ajustar.

Redimensionar

Pulse la mariposa y arrastre los tiradores de selección para redimensionarla.

Girar

Mantenga pulsada la mariposa con dos dedos, espere un momento y gire los dedos.

**Paso 3: Usar objetos**

Añadir fotos, figuras, tablas y gráficas.

Añadir un objeto a la página

Pulse el botón Insertar. Seleccione figuras, gráficas, tablas o sus fotos.

Eliminar el objeto

Seleccione un objeto y pulse Eliminar.

**Paso 4: Más opciones de Pages**

Ortografía, reemplazar imágenes y navegar.

Comprobar la ortografía

Pulse dos veces la palabra "significado" o cualquier palabra de esta página para seleccionarla. Pulse Definir para ver la definición del diccionario de esa palabra.

Añadir sus fotos

Puede personalizar plantillas reemplazando los marcadores de posición con sus fotos. Pulse Reemplazar en esta imagen y seleccione una de su fototeca.

Echar un vistazo a los documentos con el navegador

Mantenga pulsado el margen derecho de la pantalla para ver el navegador. Arrastre para echar un vistazo al documento e ir a una página.

**Paso 5: Compartir**

Enviarse los documentos o compartirlos con otros.

Compartir documentos

Para compartir su documento, pulse el botón Herramientas y luego "Compartir e imprimir". Puede enviarlo por correo o copiarlo en iTunes (en su Mac o PC), en formato de Pages, PDF o Word.

**Paso 6: Organizar documentos**

Agrupar los documentos en carpetas.

Organizarse

Encontrará sus documentos en el editor de documentos. Pulse uno para abrirlo. Para compartir, duplicar o eliminar un documento, pulse Editar y seleccione uno pulsándolo. La barra de herramientas muestra opciones para compartir, duplicar o eliminar la selección.

Crear carpetas

Organice los documentos en carpetas manteniendo pulsado un documento y arrastrándolo hasta otro.

**Paso 7: iCloud**

Tener los documentos actualizados en sus dispositivos.

Sus documentos, sus modificaciones, esté donde esté

Use iCloud para guardar sus documentos y tenerlos actualizados en su iPad, iPhone y iPod touch. Los documentos nuevos o los cambios aparecerán automáticamente en sus dispositivos con iOS.

**Pruebe Pages **

**usted mismo.**

Ahora que ya tiene conocimientos básicos,

explore Pages creando su propio documento.

O visite pages/ipad/1.7/.

Para obtener ayuda, pulse Herramientas y luego Ayuda.

**Complete el paquete**

Cree mucho más con las demás aplicaciones del paquete iWork, disponibles en App Store. 


End file.
